


A Small World

by MyHiccupsAreInvincible



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Family, Gen, Humor, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHiccupsAreInvincible/pseuds/MyHiccupsAreInvincible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ace had offspring? Some OC Whitebeard Pirates stowaway on the Straw Hat's ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small World

Swimming in the ocean she smelt something extremely delicious. Immediately she started swimming for it. She pulled her self up the dock rope. The crew of the ship, being hyperactive did not notice her head straight for the kitchen. A boy was sitting in front of the grill waiting impatiently for the meat the blond cook was fixing. She took a seat beside of him to also drool over... some type of pink bird she couldn't seem to identify and takoyaki?!  
The cook was pulling something out of the oven. The boy took the opportunity to try and snatch some meat. The cook turned to stop him and then noticed, her his eye turned into a heart, what a bizarre sight.  
“AHHHH, Pretty Lady!! Would you like a drink?”  
“What sort of drink?, I'm more interested in the yummy smelling food though,” She smiled. “Anything that would please you! <3”  
“Two cups, not glass, of apple juice and meat before he eats it all would be splendid.”  
The cook yelled at the boy for stuffing his face, then fixed her a plate and gave her two cups of apple juice not even asking about the strange request. She began eating, at first rather sloppily and then switched to a more civilized approach when she remembered she wasn't home.  
“This food is even more wonderful than what our cooks make.”  
“Sanji's cooking is the best!” said the boy with a mouth full.  
As she continued eating some noises came from the contraption on her back and and a being crawled out and situated himself on his mom's lap and took some takoyaki off the plate. He also drank the freshly made apple juice. The little boy then decided to grab the meat that was furthest away, as he did so a flame came up.  
The mom grabbed him “WATER!!!” The cook grabbed a wet washcloth and handed it to her she pressed it to his arm.  
“That was stupid.” said Luffy turning to look at them with the last piece of meat.  
“He's stupid, he didn't even get the piece...” said the child that had quietly placed herself beside her mom.  
“Where are these brats coming from” said the cook.  
“Me.” the women replied  
“Are anymore going to appear, my sweet?” Sanji said a bit more suavely.  
She smiled. “Nope only Ace and Jolie, Ah yes I have yet to introduce myself, sorry. I'm Noir.” Robin stepped in distracting Sanji for some coffee. Meanwhile Luffy was looking at at the little boy.  
“You look like... me!!” Luffy proclaimed.  
“No I don't!” Ace retorted stubbornly.  
“Yeah, ya do.” Jolie responded mostly just to disagree with her twin brother. Noir looked intently at Luffy trying figure out where she had seen that face before...  
“I have FRECKLES AND YOU LOOK LIKE A BLACK HAIRED RAGGETY ANDY DOLL!!” said Ace defensively.  
“But we have reddish black hair....” stated Jolie blatantly.  
Their Mom reached out and grabbed Luffy's face with both hands to stretch it out.  
“Luffy!!!!!” She reached out and embraced him, “I'm so happy to meet you! I've heard so much about you... My- err- Commander Ace talked about you a lot...!”  
“You knew Ace!?” Luffy happily.  
“Yep, he enjoyed talking about his time living on land and being brothers. I'm a Shirohige pirate just like your brother, I joined much younger than him though.”  
“Where are the other Shirohige guys?”  
“Right now our ship is docked near yours, someone will probably come looking for me soon but I often take my kids for swims. Some of the Shirohige pirates went there own ways after Captain died but we still... exist as the Shirohige Pirates.”  
Sanji was cooking more delicious food again occupying Luffy and Noir's attentions. More of the Mugiwara pirates began to congregate in the room. Ace and Jolie already knew enough about Commander Ace and Captain. The people arriving seemed far more interesting. Jolie went over to Robin to see what she was reading and if she could get some coffee without her mother's permission. Ace saw a fascinating invention Usopp had and ran over to him wanting to know how it worked.  
“Do the others have devil fruit powers? Is that why that guy looks like a refrigerator? And that guy looks like a skeleton? And that one looks like a Reindeer?” Jolie asked Robin.  
“The guy you think looks like a refrigerator I believe is Franky he's a cyborg. Luffy, Chopper the Reindeer, Brook the Skeleton and I are the only devil fruit users on the ship.”  
“What can you do?”  
Robin smiled and attached two arms to the shoulders of Jolie.  
Meanwhile Franky and Usopp let Ace hold the invention and he began to test it out, small puffs of fire came out. Jolie noticed this and realizing what would invariably happen jumped away from Robin towards Ace as he clicked a switch he wasn't supposed to resulting in a flaming Ace. Nami went in to action using Shower Tempo. Ace bit back tears as Chopper looked over him. His mom ran over to him with a re-dampened washcloth.  
“It didn't hurt one bit!” said Ace tearfully and then his crying increased as Chopper gently put some medicinal cremes on the burns, that really stung. Now Ace was sobbing and shaking trying to get away from the reindeer.  
“I promise it will stop stinging soon just try and rel-” Jolie interrupted Chopper, “SHUT UP! How long're you gonna keep crying! I hate you, you're such a crybaby!!”  
Ace sucked his lip and tried to stop crying, he calmed down though making it easier for Chopper. Jolie continued to glare at her brother, opened her mouth to say something and then a snot bubble came out her nose and her head cocked to the side, simultaneously Ace did the same. “They're like Zoro, falling asleep where ever!” Usopp said watching.  
“They have narcolepsy like their old man.” Noir said.  
“Their dad is 'Fire Fist' Ace?” stated Robin, grabbing Luffy's attention,  
“Ace is their pops?”  
“That secret is safe here isn't?” Noir said uncertainly, no one other than the Shirohige Pirates knew who Ace and Jolie's old man was. But this was Ace's little brother's ship so Ace and Jolie should be safe.  
“Of course,” stated Nami, “We can keep secrets.” Though Nami looked irresolute at Luffy. “Portgas D. Ace is Jolie and Ace's dad.” Noir said this happily.


	2. Questions and a Water War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Noir's kids interact with the Mugiwara Pirates.

Everyone was gathered in the dining room, Sanji not cooking anymore. Ace and Jolie awoke. Ace set his eyes on Franky who was significantly more enthralling to Ace than Usopp's painful toy.  
“Uwahhh WOAH!!!, You're a robot!!! Can you shoot LASERS?! Can you TRANSFORM?!! Can you LIGHT UP?!!! Can you play MUSIC?!!!! Can you speak ROBOT?!!!!!”  
“I can do anything supe-”  
“Why are you like this?!!!!!! Do you have to be PLUGGED IN????!!!!!!! You're so COOL!!!!!!!!”  
“I'm beyond your understanding, aren't I?! I'm too SUPE-”  
“Do you EAT?!!!!!!!!! Were you born like THIS?!!!!!!!!!! Were your parents ROBOTS TOO?!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!” Franky declared as he pressed his arms together above his head and tilted his body to the side. Then Franky ejected his small hand and lifted up the delighted and amazed boy, “Press my nose!” Ace obediently did so. Hair popped out of Franky's head. “WOAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH How- Yo Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sooo Cool!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeheheheehehee” Ace was in awe.  
Meanwhile, Usopp was telling Luffy about something amazing beetles he had seen. Luffy was laughing and smiling excitedly. Jolie sat beside Luffy (with Usopp on the other side of him) inching closer and closer to him. Jolie wanted to be included in their conversation she wanted to be acknowledged. She had been spoiled a bit with her Shirohige Uncles' attention. Jolie considered kicking her Uncle Luffy.  
Before she could do that though Luffy looked at her, grinned, and set her on his lap. “Do you like beetles too?” asked Luffy  
And she especially wanted to be acknowledged in a conversation of beetles. “Y-yes”  
“There were all kinds of beetles on the island I was on. Every kind. Hercules. Rhinoceros. Atlas. Uni-” Usopp was saying  
“I've never seen a real Atlas beetle before!” she said fervently.  
“Really! Nami! We have to go to an island with Atlas beetles!! Okay!!!” “How am I supposed to get us to an island with Atlas beetles.” “A tropical island!” Jolie said eagerly. “Yep we want to go to tropical island and get meat!!”  
“Beetles” said Usopp  
“Atlas Beetles” said Luffy, “and meat, meat and beetles”  
Jolie, Luffy, and Usopp stared at Nami. “Okay” Nami smiled. The group laughed with zeal and excitement. Sanji was cringing at the idea of beetles.  
“If we're going somewhere I need to go over to the Shirohige ship” Noir said.  
“I need to tell the navigator too” Nami stated.  
“I swam over.”  
“We can go on the Mini Merry II” Sanji said inviting himself to go with the women.  
“May I come?”  
“Of course, you can come!”  
Brook asked, “and would let me see your panties”  
“I'm wearing a swimsuit” Noir said as Nami punched Brook. Noir smiled and looked at her two children. Ace was playing with Franky, Robin and Chopper. Usopp was telling another exaggerated story to Luffy and Jolie.  
“Don't tear apart the ship, I love you”  
“Mm”  
“Okay bye-bye”  
Ace had wandered over to the sleeping swordsman, who was leaning against the wall, and reached for one of the swords laying beside him. Ace tried to unsheathe the sword but before he could a hand grabbed him and lifted him up.  
“Where did you come from?”  
“I woke up here!”  
“Captain, there’s a miniature clone of your brother on board,” Zoro looked at Luffy. “Two clones.”  
“I'm not a CLONE! What's a CLONE?!!” Ace said.  
“You're not a clone?!” Jolie asked Ace.  
“Did you get stabbed in the head!?” Jolie asked Zoro noticing his scar.  
“They're Ace's kids!” said Luffy. Zoro looked at Ace, whom he was still holding in midair.  
“Can play with your SWORDS?!!!”  
“Swords aren't toys, you'd get skewered.”  
“I stole one of Vista's swords once, but then Jolie took it from me, and chased me off the ship with it!!!! I didn't get SKEWERED!!!!! I won't get SKEWERED!!!!!! Let me play with THEM!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!”  
“Swords aren't toys, they're for killing.”  
Ace made a gloomy face. “Okay...”  
Jolie seeing Ace's face turned her attention something that would make him happy. “Are stretchy everywhere? Can you really far?” Jolie asked Luffy.  
“Yeah,” Luffy laughed “Of course, I can.” He grabbed one of his cheeks, stretching it to length of his arm. “Ace, look!” Jolie said giggling. Ace laughed and ran over to Luffy.  
“How did you get a hold of a sword?” asked Franky  
“Uncle Vista and Uncle Izo were talking and were distracted, so I took it. And then ran. Mommy was fighting some guy so she wasn't paying attention-”  
“Why weren't Vista and Izo fighting?” asked Chopper.  
“He wasn't worth their time, and Mommy would have flung them off the ship if they interrupted her. She flung Pops off the ship once, Uncle Marco said so, when Pops first joined he burnt up a bunch off guys we (Shirohige Pirates) were fighting but Mommy was having fun and so she got angry and punched him, so he was flung into the sea. --then I chased Jolie with the sword but then she climbed the mast and pounced on me, took the sword and chased me off the ship and then... Mommy was mad, scary mommy...” “Scary sister.” Usopp said looking at Jolie, who in response stuck her finger up her nose.  
Zoro got up to look for something in the men's quarters, that maybe Ace would like. Then Luffy spun his arms into a coil and then shot them out to the ceiling. Luffy got up and asked Robin for something. Then two antlers (hands) grew out of Luffy's head. Ace and Jolie grabbed their stomachs and laughed. Zoro came in with three water-pistols.  
“What are those?!”  
“Colorful... pistols...?”  
“You guys have never played with water-pistols before?!!” asked Luffy astounded.  
Zoro handed Jolie and Ace each one.  
“Where are ours!?” said Usopp.  
“I don't keep track of your stuff you'll have to find it.” he said smiling as he shot Usopp.  
Ace copying Zoro also shot Usopp. Usopp and Chopper and ran to the deck to see where they'd left his water-pistol Zoro chasing after him. Ace ran after Zoro but saw Robin and Franky watching the scene unfold.  
“You guys are going to play too! Right!?”  
“Certainly”  
“I'm super great at this!”  
As the “parents” of the crew the two felt it necessary to carry water-pistols at all times. Robin and Franky each grabbed their water-pistols, which they had hidden on their bodies, and shot at Luffy. Luffy sprang out of the way, grabbing Jolie. Jolie shot at them and Ace. Ace, Franky and Robin shot them again and ran up to the deck. Luffy and Jolie chased after. The water war was raging as Nami, Noir, Brook, and Sanji arrived back on the ship. The water-pistol's could hold a sizable amount of water but the Mugiwara and little Shirohige pirates still had to fill up using the bathroom, Kitchen, aquarium, or even the ocean. Zoro shot Sanji before he was even completely back on the ship.  
“Marimo! Bastard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did a bit better with this chapter than the previous, I hope.


	3. Beetle Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace's kids are taken beetle hunting.

Ace who was sitting on Zoro's shoulders also shot Sanji, “Hey Brat! Where'd you get that pistol!”  
“Uncle Marimo!” Li'l Ace said.   
“Zoro” Zoro corrected.   
“You gave the little kid my pistol. Shouldn't you have given him yours!!”   
“Kakkoii Chef-chan, please allow my son to borrow your pistol.” Noir said as she boarded the ship. She smiled at Sanji. Which caused Sanji to flail and make a heart eye.   
“Of course, I'll anything for you beautiful!”   
“Yohoho, this looks like fun!” Brook jogged down to the kitchen where he had hidden his pistol. Nami walked over to the steering wheel to head in the direction of an island that seemed to have the climate her captain wanted. Jolie who was borrowing Nami's pistol had been put on Usopp's shoulders, as they shot straw-hats, he told her about sniping and how excellent he was at hitting targets, no one could beat him. She liked his stories so she didn't mind that for some reason they were more soaked than the rest of the Straw-hats.   
“I see you two haven't destroyed the ship yet.” Noir smiled at Jolie and Ace, paying extra close attention to Ace who tended to get himself hurt more often than his twin.   
“Of course not we need it to get to the beetles!” said Ace excitedly and then shot Brook just as he arrived on the deck. The water war continued. While Ace and Zoro were occupied with Brook Jolie decided to shoot her brother. Then Zoro turned around to shoot Usopp and Jolie but they ducted behind Franky who was then shot by Zoro and Ace. Robin and Chopper shot Jolie and Usopp then. Luffy who was no longer paying the water war attention was buggy Nami by questioning if they were there yet.   
“We're going to go through a storm its going to slow us down, its to big to dodge it.” Nami stated.   
“a storm!?” said Ace in a bit of a worrisome tone.   
“Storms happen all the time in the new world, we'll be fine.” said Zoro.   
“I have I'll-die-if-I-go-through-a-storm disease!” said Usopp.   
Jolie giggled and said,“You're weird!”.   
Zoro sat down to fall asleep. Ace had decided to climb up Usopp to get to his twin, but this made Usopp jump and lose his balance. Usopp sat up dazed looking at the twins. Ace was now clinging to Jolie.   
“Ugh, go away you're so annoying, I hate you!” she said this but she didn't shove him away.   
Noir walked over, Ace reached one arm for his mother and still had the other around his sister. Noir picked him up.   
“You'll be fine, there's nothin' to worry about, this ship is nice and sturdy and has an experienced crew, you're safe.”   
Noir kissed Ace's forehead and then reached for Jolie, who just glared at her mother, not moving any closer to Ace and Noir. Noir placed Ace on her shoulders so she could pick up Jolie.   
Noir hugged Jolie tight, “Do you guys like the Mugiwara Pirates?”   
“UNCLE FRANKY IS A ROBOT! AND UNCLE LUFFY IS STRETCHY!! AND UNCLE MARIMO CAN USE THREE SWORDS AT THE SAME TIME!!!”   
“You're already claiming them as uncles?” Noir said with a smile.   
“Uncle Usopp told me lots a' stories.” Jolie said calmer than Ace but still happy and excited.   
_________________________________________________

The ships passed through the storm and arrived at the island without issue. On the island the Shirohige Pirates met with the Mugiwara pirates. The island looked pretty boring looking for a New World Island. There a was a sandy beach and a tannin-brown forest about 40ft from the shoreline. Ace and Jolie behaving as though the hadn't seen their Shirohige Uncles in ages ran around hugging every single one. After the hugging session, it was decided that Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy would take the twins beetle-hunting since they were the ones fascinated by the beetles. The rest of the adults would relax on the beach or explore by themselves.  
In the forest the five began to search for beetles. Luffy and Ace were jumping and running all over the place to check the trees for beetles, which scared a kangaroo, so it jumped off a rock a right in front of Usopp and Jolie, of course Usopp yelped but some how Jolie's immediate reaction was to punch it. But the kangaroo jumped away before she could. Jolie laughed at Usopp.   
“I thought you said you weren't scared of anything?” Jolie asked.   
“Of course not I just yelled to scare away the beast.” responded Usopp. Jolie just laughed some more. Chopper on the other hand was communicating with quokka, Ace saw this and ran over nearly frightening the quokka away.   
“What are you doing?!”   
“Asking the quokka if he's seen any atlas beetles.”   
“HOW?!!” “I'm a reindeer, I can communicate with animals.”   
“Uwhhaaaaa!!! THAT'S SO COOOL!!!”   
“SHUT UP! You calling me cool doesn't make me the least bit happy!” Chopper blushed and did the tako dance.   
“Are you copying Jolie?” Ace asked asked since to him it seemed very similar to his twin telling him to shut up and then she didn't want to be hugged, even though hugs made her happy.   
“Nah, he's always doing stuff like that!” said Luffy who was carefully looking in the roots of some trees with Usopp and Jolie.   
“Hmm” Then Ace joined in the search. He grabbed a squirrel for Chopper to talk to. Then he found a snake for Chopper. And then a lizard, another quokka... as he searched for a beetle.   
“I CAUGHT A BEETLE!” Luffy announced loudly. Everyone gathered around Luffy to see it.   
“Its a Atlas beetle!” Ace said excited. Luffy let the beetle crawl on to Ace's arm.   
“The Atlas beetle can lift 75 times its weight!” Said Chopper his eyes all sparkly.  
“SOOO COOOL!!!!” the group chimed together, eyes sparkling. Ace ran his fingers along its back feeling it smoothness.   
“If ya make him mad , the beetle'll use its (hard outer) wings to pinch ya, and it'll hurt so much!” Luffy said as if he were encouraging Ace to do so. Ace watched the beetle crawl from his wrist to his finger.  
“Jolie annoyed a Hercules Beetle I was holding, so it pinched me so I cried so then Jolie punched me, so then Mommy gave her a time-out.” Ace smiled at Jolie who just picked her nose and took the beetle in to her own hand.   
“Shishishi!, Ace yelled at me not to cry!” Luffy said referring to when he had gotten pinched by a beetle. Jolie inspected the beetle's three horns. She grabbed it by one horn and lifted it up. The beetle tried to fly away. She set it back on the back of her hand. She stiffened. A crocodile appeared right near the group. Before Luffy used Haoshoku Haki, Jolie tried kicked the crocodile away, unfortunately her kicks weren't quite that strong yet so it became angry and snapped at her ripping some skin off her arm as the beetle flew away. Luffy grabbed the crocodile's jaws and glared at until it was unconscious.   
“Ah! We need a doctor! ...Oh I'm a the doctor!” Chopper took a look at Jolie the left arm which was bleeding profusely. She wasn't crying as Chopper stopped the bleeding and bandaged it.   
“Can we take it with us and eat it!?” Jolie asked apparently Jolie was more hungry than in pain. “Shishishi”Luffy and Usopp killed the crocodile. Usopp started a fire and they fried up crocodile. Dividing the crocodile into pieces as they went along.  
Jolie and Ace came across bushes of red hibiscus flowers. Ace began picking flowers.   
“Mommy would like these!” said Ace   
“We should make necklaces out of them!” said Jolie.   
As the kids started to figure how to make them in to necklaces Usopp and Chopper decided to help them, and Luffy decided to eat the rest of the meat. After the twins figured out how to connect the stems they tried to show the other three. After sometime the group had made necklaces and headbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The info about the beetles isn't entirely correct and may be exaggerated. The animals in real life probably would be rather unfond of that forest. Please comment if you enjoyed this. Thank you.


	4. Names Are Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise in the forest and how names are chosen

Suddenly a “bullet” came flying at Luffy of course it just bounced off him. Usopp picked up the bullet and inspected it. It was a rock someone had chiseled at to make it more offensive. Another one came flying at Usopp, Luffy placed his had in front of Usopp's face catching the rock. Stretched out rubber hit Usopp in the head knocking him off-balance a bit.  
“What are you doing!?” Luffy said to whoever was shooting at his friend. Using haki he found the presence. It wasn't a very powerful presence no more so than Jolie or Ace's and then he noticed there were two together.  
“What?”  
“Where is he?”  
Usopp, Chopper, and Jolie stared at the empty space.  
“He's with the other boy.” Luffy said calmly.  
“Eh!?”  
The group darted towards where Ace had gone and where the rocks had been sling-shot from.  
Ace was looking at the boys chiseled rocks and tools.  
“These are so cool! What do they do!! Why were shooting my uncles! That's mean!”  
The boy didn't answer and just glared.  
“Oh well... Why are you in the FOREST!? Do you live HERE!!? Do you speak ANIMAL!!!? Are those bones from animals you CAUGHT!!!!? SO COOL!!!!!?”  
“Get out of here.” the boy said trying keep up his front and not smile at Ace's words.  
“Your clothes are really strange.... My mommy makes us get rid of stuff before we wear it out like that... it smells weird to... do you take baths?”  
The boy no longer found the freckled boy cute or amusing, he contemplated using his knife.  
“Where is your family? Mine never lets me go far... you're really quiet... mm.... here these smell nice!” Ace tried to place his hibiscus crown on the boy's unruly matted blond hair. The boy tried to punch Ace, but instead got a punch to the face from Jolie.  
Luffy and the crew were a little behind, Luffy believing the little kids could handle it themselves. “HEY!!” Ace said annoyed with Jolie, “Whaddya do that for?”  
“Because you're an idiot.”  
The boy now on the ground glared at the twins... confused. “Why are there two of you?”  
“He's my clone.” stated Jolie.  
“We're twins!... I'm not a CLONE!!” said Ace.  
“...I don't know what those are...”  
The two stared at him. They rarely got to speak to someone their own age. Twins, of course, seemed like common knowledge.  
“We were born the same day from the same person.” said Jolie.  
“...” The boy just silently stared at them.  
Luffy's impatience finally won out and he sling-shot himself to where the kids were.  
The blond boy's eyes widened “How'd he do that?!”  
“I ate the Gumo Gumo no Mi, I'm a rubber-man!” Luffy said grinning.  
The child glared at Luffy, grabbing his knife.  
“GO AWAY!”  
“I thought this island was uninhabited by people.” said Usopp curiously.  
“IT IS. GO AWAY!”  
“NO! I want you to be my friend!” Ace yelled.  
The boy looked at Ace uncertain, the tough front was a pain to keep up. Why were these people even here!  
“We went beetle-hunting and now were gonna head back before the flowers DIE!” Ace said.  
“So...” was all the boy could think to respond with.  
“YOU'RE COMING WITH US!!” Ace stated grinning.  
“NO!”  
“Just come, it's obvious you want to.” Jolie huffed.  
“...okay...”  
The group met back up with the rest of the Shirohige and Mugiwara pirates.  
“What happened to your arm!?” Noir asked sitting on a towel eye-level with Jolie.  
“I tried to beat up a crocodile... it was yummy!” Jolie expressed.  
“How bad is it?”  
“Its fine.” Jolie said.  
“Crocodile is so yummy we should eat it all the time!” said Ace.  
Noir looked at Chopper. “It'll probably scar but Luffy incapacitated it before it could do anything” Noir pulled Jolie and Ace into a hug.  
“We made these for you” said Jolie and Ace as the handed Noir a hibiscus crown and a bouquet tied together by stems.  
“Awww!!” Noir exclaimed, “You two are to sweet for your own good! Thank you!”  
The blond boy watched the scene wordlessly.  
“Who're you?” asked Noir noticing him.  
“None of your business.”  
“He's my new friend!!” Ace declared.  
“Its the very definition of my business then!” she looked the boy over taking note of his messy hair and dirty clothes, he wasn't to skinny though so he must be eating somewhat. She looked at his face, he appeared frightened and sad to her. He had some bruises and cuts. They weren't properly attended to. He probably hadn't been there long. His steel-gray eyes, bloodshot and tired still had a spark in them though. The spark would surely fade though if no one helped him.  
“Did you get separated from your parents?”  
The boy knowing that if he didn't answer he'd just keep hearing the same question. “They forgot about me.”  
“What?”  
Noir looked confused, if he was forgotten, then irrefutably his parents would come back for him. But how could someone forget their kid on an island in the New World? There had been times when she thought Ace and Jolie had gone off with one of their Uncles but then it turned out the were sneaking food from a kitchen or something and she left the restaurant...  
“They found another kid they liked better, he behaved. They were sick of dealing with me!” the boy tried to keep the anger up and not let the tears escape. They were crappy parents so why did it hurt?  
“I see, what's your favorite food?”  
The boy stared confused.  
“What's your favorite food, the blond guy behind you is dying to make you food because you haven't been eating properly.”  
He turned to look. Sanji was sweating, resisting the urge to cook everything.  
“I don't know, asparagus...”  
The whole crowd pulled face-faults.  
“What else?”  
“...Tuna...”  
Noir continued staring.  
“........pizza”  
Noir laughed, “I'm sure the kakkoii cook will fix you something nutritious and good. Were you allowed to eat pizza?”  
“...pizza is bad.”  
“I can't figure out if you're a troublemaker or a goody-goody”  
“Whatever.”  
“Let's make SANDCASTLES!” Ace shouted grabbing Jolie and the boy's arm, then stopped and stared at the boy, “What's you name?!”  
“I don't have one anymore!”  
“That's silly you have to have a name.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don't know”  
Then the boy turned to Noir, “You pick one!”  
“What me? Why!-” The boy turned pale fearing he'd gotten to comfortable. How let himself get comfortable so quickly they were probably just going to give him stuff and move on doing a good deed of the day... “Mm how 'bout Striker, or Phoenix, or Cloak, hmm or Tree-leaf or Saber....TUNA!!!... nah... MUSTACHE!”  
“You don't want her to pick out your name, yoi!” Marco laughed.  
“PINEAPPLE! That's a wonderful name!” Noir asserted.  
Jolie and Ace stared in shock at their Mom's terrible name-picking.  
“Or Marco, that'd be great.” Noir continued.  
“No, yoi”  
“Yes”  
“Absolutely not happening.” stated Marco.  
“H-how were our names picked?” Jolie said.  
“Well I was angry at Ace so I kept yelling Ace, but then my little Ace was was born so I was happy, jolly. And so Jolie was named Jolie.” Noir said somehow with a straight face.  
Jolie just stared at her mother. “I was born first.”  
Noir sighed, “I'm going to have to take story telling lessons from Uncle Usopp.”  
“Jolie is an ice cream flavor on the island Noir was living on when we met her, when she was pregnant she kept trying to make us get it, but it was to dangerous then.” said Izo.  
“You named me after a weird ice cream flavor!”  
“....No... I named you after an incredible ice cream flavor that Haruta bought for me, luring me to stowaway on the Moby Dick... You wouldn't even exist without that ice cream!”  
“I'm not owing my existence to ice cream,”Jolie rolled her eyes.  
“I pick names based on what and who I like what's wrong with that!”  
“I'm changing my name!” Jolie announced loudly.  
“Can I change mine to then too!?” said Ace.  
“Sure, why not” Noir stated impassively, Sanji handed her a drink and the boy a healthy dinner. The boy sat beside Noir as the twins worked on a sandcastle in front of them picking out names.  
Finally the twins reached a conclusion.  
“I will be Tsuru from now on!”  
Okay she named herself after a marine, an admirable marine it wasn't surprising to Noir. She'd been seeing Jolie's growing interest in marines. Noir continued drinking the flavorful punch.  
“I read a really cool name in a book once, it was a super cool famous powerful name, I'm gonna be Roger from now on!!” Noir nearly choked and spewed the punch on to her children's faces.  
“WHA---”  
“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!!?”  
Noir coughed “I-I'm so sorry!”, she cracked up, “Your father has got to be rolling in his grave right now!!”  
The twins not understanding the idiom just stared at their mom like she had lost her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this takes place. Though I think its pretty clearly after the time skip. I just kind of decided to Davy Jones' Locker with time.


End file.
